Potentialiusportio
by Witchy Girls
Summary: Potentaliusportio: Voldemort is verslagen, maar het teken blijft vaag? Een wereld waarin iedereen een geheim heeft. Chapter 14: Harry & Draco gaan ook door het luik en zijn hun wensen in de spiegel. R&R A
1. Proloog Harry

_Zaterdag 1 mei_  
**Proloog**

"Het is afgelopen voor je, je hebt het lang vol gehouden, maar ik ben gewoon te sterk voor je."

"Als je denkt dat ik me zo snel gewonnen geef, dan heb jij het goed mis."

Harry en Voldemort cirkelde om elkaar heen, elkaar bedreigend met hun toverstok. Ze zagen er beide afgepeigerd uit.

"Je weet dat je me niet kan vermoorden, zolang je de gruzielementen niet hebt vernietigd zal ik terugkomen."

"Waarom twijfel je eraan dat ik ze niet allemaal heb gevonden, zelfs je lieve slang. Dit is jouw einde voor eeuwig en altijd."

Voldemort leek begon te twijfelen aan zijn geweldige gruzielementen plan, wat als die jongen daadwerkelijk alle gruzielementen had gevonden. Zijn gedachten begonnen razend snel te werken, als hij daadwerkelijk sterfelijk was, was hij een gewone oude man, tegen een jonge twintiger, die magisch even sterk waren. Het was duidelijk wie dit ging winnen. Hij kon nog maar een ding. Hij richtte zijn staf in de lucht.

"Potentialiusportio!"

Een grote gouden vonk schoot de lucht in, Voldemort haalde opgelucht adem, zijn levenswerk zou veilig zijn.

"Wat heb jij gedaan," vroeg Harry met een dreigende stem.

"Ik ben jouw geen verantwoording schuldig, dood me dan, als je dat durft."

Harry hoefde hier niet lang over na te denken, hier stond de man die zijn ouders, Carlo, Sirius, Charlie en Fred Wemel en talloze andere had vermoord.

"Avada kedavra", Harry zei deze woorden koel, alsof hij er niets bij voelde.

Voldemort lachte voor de groene straal hem raakte, zijn lach hield plotseling op toen hij in elkaar stortte. Harry richtte nog een laatste blik op hem en liep toen weg.


	2. hoofdstuk 1 Draco

_Zaterdag 8 mei 21.30_  
**Hoofdstuk 1**

Draco kwam die avond laat thuis, Ginny was al naar bed. Hij plofte neer op de bank en zetten de tv aan. Hij wou het laatste nieuws nog even zien, de televisie deed erg raar. Hij stond op om de tv een klap te geven, toen hij van schrik achterover viel. Het gezicht van Voldemort was op de tv te zien.

"Ik weet dat dit raar is voor je Draco, geloof me voor mij is het nog raarder. Vooral nadat je me verraadden en er met die Wemel meid vandoor ging. Maar dit is belangrijk, ik heb niet veel tijd, dus je moet goed luisteren. Ik ben nu dood, Harry heeft me vermoord, maar toch is onze zaak …

"Onze zaak, jouw zaak bedoel je, jouw zaken zijn allang mijn zaken niet meer," schreeuwde Draco naar de tv.

"Onze zaak Draco, om de wereld te zuiveren van modderbloedjes. Jij kan het door zetten, ik kan niet zeggen wat ik heb gedaan, ik weet niet wie ons kan horen. Ga naar mijn ouderlijk huis en zoek het boek dat er anders uit ziet dan de rest."

Voor Draco kon reageren was het gezicht verdwenen. De tv deed het weer, vermoeid zetten hij deze uit en ging ook naar bed.

De volgende ochtend begon Draco te twijfelen, misschien had hij het allemaal wel verbeeld. Voldemort was vast nog niet dood, dan zou Harry de laatste twee gruzielementen hebben vernietigd.

"Is er iets," vroeg Ginny, "je lijkt zo in gedachten."

"Ik heb gewoon raar gedroomd, Voldemort kwam me bezoeken via de televisie."

Draco keek naar Ginny, die een angstige uitdrukking op haar gezicht had. Dat viel haar ook niet te verwijten, de afgelopen 3 jaar hadden ze steeds moeten verhuizen, steeds achterom moeten kijken, of Voldemort niet achter ze aan zat. Hij was bij Voldemort weggelopen om bij Ginny te zijn, iets wat hem niet in dank werd afgenomen.

"Hij zei dat hij nu dood was, dat Harry hem had gedood. Hij wilde dat ik iets ging zoeken."

"Zei je dat hij weg is, echt weg is, voor altijd."

"Misschien kun je Harry bellen en vragen of het waar is."

"Dat is een goed idee," Ginny liep weg om Harry op te bellen.

Draco pakte een kladblok en begon alles wat Voldemort hem had gezegd op te schrijven. Plotseling schoot Draco iets te binnen, als Voldemort dood was, dan zou het teken weg zijn. Hij legde het kladbok op zijn kussen en bekeek haastig zijn linkerarm, het teken stond er nog, maar zeer vervaagd, alsof Voldemort bijna weg was. Ginny kwam weer binnen lopen en zag Draco naar zijn arm kijken, zelf keek ze ook naar haar arm.

"Als Harry Voldemort heeft vermoord had het toch weg moeten zijn?"

"Ik zou het niet weten, ik zou het echt niet weten. Wat zei Harry?"

"Dat hij Voldemort vorige week heeft verslagen, hij vond het raar dat wij dat niet wisten. Hij heeft Lupos daar bericht over gestuurd. Ik heb hem vanavond voor het eten gevraagd. Enk je dat je op tijd van je werk terug bent."

"Ik denk het wel, ik ga gewoon op tijd weg, of het nu kan of niet. Ik moet trouwens nu gaan."


	3. hoofdstuk 2 Harry

_Zondag 9 mei, 9.30  
_**Hoofdstuk 2**

Harry legde de telefoon terug, Ginny had net gebeld. Hij snapte niet waarom Lupos zijn bericht niet had doorgegeven. Hij herrinerde zich het bericht nog precies:

_Lupos,  
Ik heb Voldemort verslagen.  
Ik wil nu rust aan mijn hoofd.  
Wil jij dit aan de rest van de orde doorgeven.  
Harry _

Hij had het wel wat raar gevonden, dat ze hem echt met rust hadden gelaten. Normaal hielden ze zich nooit aan zijn wensen. Wellicht hadden ze na de vorige keer geleerd, dat hij meende wat hij zei. Toch zat het hem niet lekker dat Lupos niet had gereageerd of zijn bericht had doorgegeven. Hij besloot maar een kijkje te nemen bij het huis van Lupos.

Hij verschijnselde een paar straten voor het huis en begon erna toe te lopen. Het valt hem op dat er niet anders buiten is. Anders als hij hier heen kwam waren er buitenspelende kinderen, mensen die lekker in de zon zaten. Maar nu was er niemand. Dan staat Harry voor het huis van Lupos, of wat ervan over is. Het huis ziet eruit als een bouwval.

Langzaam loopt Harry naar binnen, alle meubels zijn overhoop gehaald, het is duidelijk dat er gevochten is in dit huis.

"Je zal hem hier niet vinden."

Harry draait zich snel om, achter hem staat Ron.

"Hij is dood nietwaar?"

"Ja, hij is dood, de avond voordat jij Vo .. Voldemort versloeg."

"Hoe weet jij dat dan, hoe weet ik of jij wel Ron bent." Harry richtte zijn staf op Ron en keek hem dreigend aan.

"Ginny heeft gebeld, die vertelde dat Voldemort dood was, toen zei ze dat jij iets zij over Lupos en ophing. Toen heeft ze Hermelien en mij gebeld, waarna ik besloot om maar te gaan kijken. Toen je niet thuis was, wist ik dat je hier was."

"Hoe is hij gestorven."

"Vaalhaar kwam erachter dat hij een spion was en heeft hem hier aangevallen. Het was volle maan vorige week. Kan die staf nu weg"

"Hoe weet jij dit allemaal?" Harry haalde zijn staf niet weg, hij wist nog niet of hij deze persoon voor hem kon vertrouwen. Hij bleef denken dat hij loog, hij was zo zenuwachtig, of misschien kwam dat omdat hij werd bedreigd.

"Lupos kwam ons waarschuwen dat hij was ontdekt. Ik wou hem helpen, toen ik hier kwam waren ze aan het vechten. Ik wou Lupos helpen, maar het was te laat. Ik heb Vaalhaar gedood."

Eindelijk liet Harry zijn staf zakken, zijn vriend was dood. Hij schopte uit woede tegen de bank aan en verdwijnselde toen weg, waarbij hij een verbaasde Ron achter zich liet.


	4. Hoofdstuk 3 Ginny

_Zondag 9 mei, 10.00  
_**Hoofdstuk 3**

Ginny was het huis maar een beetje aan het opruimen voor als Harry kwam. Soms wou ze dat ze net als Draco een baan had. Ze had in ieder geval haar vrienden weer. Toen ze eerst met Draco ging, wou niemand iets met haar te maken hebben. Totdat ze inzagen dat Draco ook tegen Voldemort vocht. Het is maar goed, dat ze niet weten wat ze allemaal had gedaan, dat zouden ze haar nooit vergeven.

Ze maakte net het bed op, toen ze een kladblok op Draco's kussen zag liggen. Nieuwsgierig keek ze naar wat hij had geschreven.

Dit is raar voor ons allebei Draco, vooral nadat je me hebt verraden. Het is onze zaak om de wereld te zuiveren, jij moet doorzetten wat ik ben begonnen. Ik kan niet zeggen wat ik heb gedaan, maar ga naar mijn ouderlijk huis en zoek het boek dat er anders uit ziet dan de rest.

Dit moest de boodschap van Voldemort zijn, waarom had Draco daarvoor de rest niets overgezegd. Misschien had ze ernaar moeten vragen. Misschien moest ze zelf maar even naar dat boek gaan zoeken. Alleen wist ze niet waar het ouderlijk huis van Voldemort was, hij was opgegroeid in een weeshuis. Ze zou Harry ernaar kunnen vragen, maar die zou willen weten waarom. Misschien moest ze haar staf maar weer tevoorschijn halen.

"Orakel ik roep u aan," riep Ginny terwijl ze met haar staf tekens in de lucht schreef. "Ik, Ginny Malfidus roep u aan, kom tot mij."

"Heb je weer een vraag? Ik heb nog nooit een heks ontmoet die me zo vaak roept. Ik dacht dat je eindelijk was gestopt, maar nee hier ben je weer."

"Zwijg, ik heb jou in mijn macht, je weet dat je moet komen als ik je roep. Ik heb een vraag."

"Het zou eens niet, maar Voldemort is verslagen. Je hebt beloofd dat als hij verslagen was, dat je me zou laten gaan."

"Plannen zijn gewijzigd. Maar wat ik wil weten, waar vind ik Voldemorts ouderlijk huis."

"Zal ik je erna toe brengen."

Ginny moest hier even over na denken, als ze nu ging, moest ze op tijd terug zijn. Alhoewel, misschien ook niet. "Ja, dat is goed, silempus."

Met een draaierig gevoel viel Ginny op de grond neer. Langzaam stond ze op, ze stond voor een oud vervallen huis, nou ja meer een krot. Rustig keek ze om zich heen, eerst eens kijken of haar spreuk gewerkt had. Boven in de lucht, hing een vogel stil. Ze kon het nog steeds, die tijd stilzettende spreuk had haar vroeger het leven gered. Niemand wist dat ze dit kon, niet eens Draco.

Langzaam liep ze het huis binnen, het was binnen een grote stofboel. Ze doorzocht elke kamer op zoek naar boeken, maar kon er geen vinden. Dan maar weer het Orakel roepen.

"Orakel ik roep u aan," riep Ginny terwijl ze met haar staf weer dezelfde tekens in de lucht schreef. "Ik, Ginny Malfidus roep u aan, kom tot mij."

"Wat is uw vraag, o meesteres?

"Je hoeft niet zo sarcastisch te doen, ik zoek de boeken in Voldemorts ouderlijk huis."

Met een knip van zijn vingers liet de Orakel een luik vlak achter Ginny opengaan, "daar liggen de boeken."

"Ja, ga nu maar weer. Ik roep je wel als je nodig bent."

Ginny draaide zich om en daalde af in de kelder, die het Orakel had gewezen. Ze moest hem echt weer nodig laten weten wie de baas was. In de kelder waren er inderdaad boeken en veel, minstens duizend. Ginny keek ze allemaal vluchtig langs, één boek hoorde hier niet tussen.

Ginny besloot maar naar huis toe te gaan, ze was al te lang weg. Nog even en dan zou de tijd weer gaan lopen. Ze liep de trap op en deed het luik dicht, waarna ze er verhullende spreuken over uit sprak. Draco mocht dit niet vinden, of nog niet.


	5. Hoofdstuk 4 Draco

_Zondag 9 mei, 18.00  
_**Hoofdstuk 4**

Draco zuchtte toen hij de papieren stapel zag, dag in dag uit werkte hij eraan, maar het werd gewoon niet kleiner. Wat had de magische gemeenschap toch veel problemen, hij had nooit geweten hoeveel het ministerie van toverkunst eigenlijk deed. Voldemort had het vernietigd en zorgde ervoor dat niemand ergens anders een nieuw ministerie startte.

Draco had echter samen met een paar andere toch een nieuw ministerie begonnen. Een geheim ministerie, ergens verscholen in de stad in een klein gebouw. Hier bespraken ze problemen en hoe ze te verhelpen, maar er waren te veel problemen en te weinig mensen om ze op te lossen. Ze waren maar met zijn vijven.

Draco keek op zijn horloge, hij moest naar huis. Zuchtend keek hij weer nar de papieren stapel. Toen ging hij naar huis.

Thuis was Ginny druk aan het koken, Draco wist hoe graag ze ook een baan wilde bij het ministerie, maar hij was er op tegen.

"Ik ben weer thuis."

"Oke, en hoe was het op je werk. Iedereen het grote nieuws verteld."

"Nee, nog niet. Ik dacht misschien wil Harry zelf iedereen het grote nieuws vertellen. Hoe laat komt hij eigenlijk."

"Ongeveer nu," klonk er een stem van achter Draco.

Draco draaide zich om, achter zich stond Harry. De twee vrienden vielen elkaar in de armen.

"Hoe is het met je Harry," vroeg Ginny.

"Ondertussen wel iets beter, en hoe is het hier en met het ministerie?"

"Het werk blijft maar komen, maar als Voldemort echt weg is kunnen we weer tevoorschijn komen, meer mensen aannemen en dan wordt het miscchien weer een beetje zoals vroeger. Weet je al waarom Lupos ons niet had verteld dat jij Voldemort had verslagen?" vroeg Draco.

"Lupos is dood. Vermoord door Vaalhaar."

"We kunnen gaan eten," zei Ginny en liep met het eten naar de woonkamer. De twee mannen keek haar raar aan en liepen toen achter haar aan. Tijdens het eten vertelde Harry meer over hoe hij Voldemort had verslagen. Over Potentialiusportio zei Harry geen woord.

"Harry weet jij of het teken compleet hoort te verdwijnen nu Voldemort weg is."

"Volgens mij wel, hoezo."

Draco stak zijn arm uit met het vervaagde teken erop. "Het is er nog, vervaagd dat wel, maar het is er nog."

"Vreemd, maar ik zou het niet weten. Helaas is er geen dooddoener die we het kunnen vragen."

"Iets anders, wij hebben het nog niet verder verteld alleen aan Ron en Hermelien, omdat we dachten dat je het misschien zelf wilde vertellen," zei Ginny.

"Ja, dat lijkt me het beste. Ik zal het morgen bekend maken, dan zal ik zometeen maar even de krant bellen." Harry stond op van tafel en liep naar de bank, dezelfde waar Draco de vorige avond op zat.

"Waarom wilde jullie opeens weten waarom Voldemort dood was?"

Draco kwam naast hem staan. "Ik zat op deze bank, toen zijn gezicht op televisie verscheen. Hij zei dat hij dood was en dat ik onze zaak moest voorzetten."

"Wanneer?"

"Gisteravond, daarom heeft Ginny je vanmorgen gebeld. We moesten het zeker weten."

"Wat is onze zaak?"

"Het zuiveren van de wereld van modderbloedjes. Het is zijn zaak, niet de mijne. Hij noemde het onze zaak."

"Wat zei hij nog meer."

"Ik heb het opgeschreven, wacht even dan haal ik het." Draco liep weg naar de slaapkamer, waardoor Ginny en Draco alleen achter bleven.

"Ben je gelukkig met hem?" Deze vraag van Harry verrasde Ginny.

"Ja, ik ben gelukkig met hem. Hoezo?"

"Omdat ik ondanks alles nog steeds van je hou en wil dat je gelukkig bent. En als je gelukkig bent met Draco, zal ik je niet meer lastig vallen."

"Ik ben terug, en ook heel gelukkig met Ginny." Draco stond achter Harry en klonk boos.

"Gelukkig maar, wat heeft Voldemort gezegd?"

Draco gaf het kladblok aan Harry en ging naast Ginny staan. Harry las snel door wat Voldemort gezegd had.

"Ik moet gaan, ik ga mijn toespraak voorbereiden en uitzoeken wat dit betekend. Als Voldemort weer contact opneemt, laat het me dan meteen weten." Zonder op antwoord te wachten verdwijnselde Harry.

"Wat moest hij van je?"

"Weten of ik gelukkig was met jou."

"En wat zei jij?"

"Ik zei hem dat ik gelukkig was met jou en hij was er blij om, hij zei dat hij nog van me houdt en wil dat ik gelukkig ben. En waarom moet je dit nog vragen. Je weet hoeveel ik van je hou. Wat ik voor jou heb gedaan?"

"Je kan niet blijven zeggen dat je het voor mij hebt gedaan, ik heb dat nooit gewild. Ik neem het je niet kwalijk, maar zeg niet dat je het voor mij hebt gedaan." Draco liep terug naar de eetkamer en begon op te ruimen. Ginny liet zich op de bank vallen.


	6. hoofdstuk 5 Hermelien

_Maandag 10 mei, 20.00  
_**Hoofdstuk 5**

Hermelien zat vol verwachting op de bank. Harry zou zijn toespraak gaan houden en was live te zien op het magische journaal. Het was speciaal opgericht om de mensen in de oorlog op de hoogte te houden van de ontwikkelingen. Hermelien verwachtte dat de zender wel zou blijven bestaan.

"Hier is je drankje." Een man ging naast Hermelien op de bank zitten. "Wanneer wil je het Ron vertellen. Vanavond?"

"Nee, niet vanavond. Iedereen krijgt goed nieuws te horen vanavond. Ik wil vandaag zijn humeur niet verpesten."

"Ik snap dat je hem niet wil kwetsen, maar eerst had hij het zo moeilijk omdat het oorlog was. En nu is het te moeilijk omdat iedereen blij is. Ik hou van je en wil dat de hele wereld laten weten."

"Ik weet het, ik hou ook van jou. Ik vertel het hem morgen, echt waar. Oh kijk daar is Harry."

Hermelien en de man naast haar keken naar de tv waar Harry in beeld was verschenen.

"Beste iedereen," begon Harry, "Ik heb goed nieuws, Voldemort is weg. Ik heb hem gedood in mijn functie als schouwer. Dit is vorige week gebeurd, ik heb met dit nieuws gewacht om zeker te weten dat hij echt was. Waar ik nu compleet van ben overtuigd. Schouwers zijn bezig de laatste dooddoeners te arresteren. De dementors zijn teruggekomen, we hebben ze weer aangenomen om de gevangenis te bewaren. Ondanks hun verraad zijn ze de beste gevangenisbewaarders ooit.

Daarnaast lijkt het mij een goed idee om het ministerie van toverkunst weer op te richten. Met Draco Malfidus als minister, hij heeft jaren in het geheim gewerkt om deze samenleving draaiende te houden en ik kan mij geen betere minister indenken.

Dit was mijn bericht. Ik wil u er nog wel op wijzen, dat er nog steeds dooddoeners rond lopen. Voldemort mag dan wel weg zijn, dat is nog geen reden om onvoorzichtig te doen. Dank u voor uw aandacht en een fijne avond verder."

Het gezicht van de nieuwslezeres verscheen weer in beeld. Hermelien zette de televisie uit.

"Wat vond jij van zijn toespraak?"

"Nou ik vond hem wel goed," zei Hermelien. "Ik heb hem dan ook grotendeels zelf geschreven."

"Heb jij hem geschreven?" de stem klonk vol verbazing en ontzag.

"Ja, Harry heeft hier en daar aangepast, maar het grootste gedeelte is van mij." Zei Hermelien best wel trots."

"Dus jij durft wel een speech te schrijven die de hele wereld hoort, maar je durft Ron niet te zeggen dat je niet meer van hem houdt." Het klonk enigszins verwijtend.

"Ron is niet de enige met wie ik rekening moet houden, ook met Charlie. En moet jij niet rekening houden met jou vriendin, of heb jij het al uit gemaakt."

"Nee, nog niet. Dat ga ik nu meteen doen. Ik ben straks weer terug."

Hermelien zuchtte, had zij maar zoveel moed om Ron de waarheid te vertellen. Ze wachten nu al vijf maanden het goede moment af, maar het goede moment was nooit gekomen. En hoe moest het met Charlie, zij zou hem meenemen, maar wat zou Ron daarvan vinden. Het was tenslotte ook zijn zoon. Hermelien bleef de rest van de avond piekeren.


	7. Hoofdstuk 6 Ginny

_Dinsdag 11 mei, 10.00_

**Hoofdstuk 6**

Ginny draaide zich langzaam om en keek op de wekker. Het was al tien uur, Draco was vast al op zijn werk. Hij was zeer verrast dat Harry hem voorstelde als nieuwe minister. Ginny had het wel aan zijn komen, of beter gezegd het Orakel. Die had jaren geleden al hun toekomst voorspelt, hoewel die van haar zeer onduidelijk was. Ze stond maar eens op, ze moest vandaag uit honderden boeken één boek vinden dat anders was.

Ginny was terug bij het ouderlijk huis. Ze controleerde of niemand het luik had geopend, en kwam er opgelucht achter dat dat niet zo was. Weer daalde ze af in de kelder. Ze besloot eerst maar te voelen of ergens veel magie vandaan kwam en gelukkig dat was zo. Het liefst zou ze het Orakel roepen, maar die mocht natuurlijk niet helpen. Er waren vijftig boeken in het magische gedeelte. Ginny keek ze allemaal vluchtig langs, het waren voornamelijk oude boeken, maar er stonden ook nieuwe boeken tussen. Ginny haalde ze allemaal uit de kast en besloot ze thuis even door te kijken.

Thuis begon Ginny de boeken te sorteren. Eerst op titel, hoewel de meeste titels met een T begonnen, waren er meerdere uitzonderingen. Dat was het dus niet. Misschien op jaartal van uitgave, maar daar leek totaal geen systeem in te zitten. Het was ook niet het aantal bladzijde of het aantal hoofdstukken, niet de kleur van de kaft of de kleur van de letters. Het had niets te maken met de auteur of met de publiceerder. Ginny zuchtte en wist dat er niets anders op zat dan ze allemaal door te lezen om te zien welke anders was.

De eerste tien boeken leken allemaal te gaan over foutief spreukgebruik. Het volgende boek was echter wel zeer interessant, het stond vol met regels voor een Orakel en hoe ze te omzeilen. Dit boek moest ze maar houden.

Ze keek de rest van de boeken door, er gingen nog twee boeken over het Orakel. De rest ging allemaal over faunaten. Ginny keek op de klok. Ze moest deze boeken snel opbergen, voordat Draco thuis kwam. Ze stopte ze in de geheime kluis, waarvan Draco niet eens wist dat ze die had, maar Draco wist wel meer niet. Ze kon wel een boek vol schrijven van dingen die Draco niet wist.

Nadat ze de boeken had opgeborgen, kwam Draco thuis. Over timing gesproken dacht Ginny. "Hoe was het op je werk?"

"Nou, geweldig eigenlijk. Harry was er, ze hebben met tien tovenaars het ministerie van toverkunst doen laten herrijzen. Daarna had ik een gesprek met Harry en ik heb besloten de functie van minister van toverkunst te accepteren. Vanaf volgende week ben ik officieel minister, er komt een groot diner en allemaal een beetje formeel."

"Geweldig, gefeliciteerd schat."

"Nou, jij ook gefeliciteerd. Als je het wil natuurlijk."

"Of ik wat wil?"

"Hoofd worden van de Zwerkbal. Met jouw ervaring van zwerkbal, dacht ik dat jij dat wel leuk zou vinden."

"Wat houdt het in."

"De regels moeten steeds bijgewerkt worden, mensen vinden steeds manieren om de regels te ontwijken. Je woont de belangrijke wedstrijden en je bent eindverantwoordelijk voor het WK Zwerkbal."

"Ik vind het geweldig." Ginny was echt verbaasd, ze wilde zo graag een baan, maar Draco vond het altijd te gevaarlijk. En nu had ze een baan, een zeer belangrijke baan.

"Dat dacht ik al, je zal trouwens wel veel met je vader moeten samenwerken. Hij is weer hoofd van de afdeling dreuzelbescherming."

"Welke beslissingen zijn er nog meer genomen. Volgens mij hebben jullie twee het hele ministerie al geregeld."

"Nou, misschien wat belangrijke zaken. Harry wordt hoofd van de schouwers, Bill gaat optreden namens de kobolden, omdat hij veel met ze heeft gewerkt. En Hermelien komt op voor de huiselfen."

"Daar zal ze blij mee zijn, kan ze eindelijk verder met S.H.I.T."

"We moeten het haar alleen nog vertellen."

"Je hebt het ze nog niet gevraagd."

"Nee, dat doen we volgende week tijdens het diner. Dus je moet een beetje verbaasd doen als we je vragen voor Zwerkbal."

"Ben ik ook uitgenodigd dan."

"Ja, natuurlijk. Maar dat wist je wel. Ik ben morgen trouwens vroeg weg, ik ga met Harry die aanwijzing van Voldemort natrekken. Ik ga nu naar bed, ik ben doodop." Draco liep naar de slaapkamer toe, terwijl Ginny in de woonkamer achterbleef. Ze moest die boeken terugbrengen, voordat zij kwamen en zagen dat er boeken mistten.

Ze wachtte nog een half uur, toen ze zeker wist dat Draco sliep haalde ze de boeken uit de kluis en ging terug naar Voldemorts huis. Toen ze de boeken terug wilde zeggen, viel haar iets op. Helemaal achterop de bovenste plank, lag nog iets. "Accio." Ginny wees naar het vreemde voorwerp. Toen ze het in haar hand wist ze dat dit was waar ze naar had gezocht. Ze zetten de andere boeken terug, en markeerde het boek over het Orakel.


	8. Hoofdstuk 7 Ron

**Er was een klein foutje, ik had hoofdstuk 7 bij zes geplaats. Bij hoofdstuk 6 staat nu het goede hoofdstuk over Ginny.**

_

* * *

Dinsdag 11 mei, 10.30  
**Hoofdstuk 7**_

Ron zat alleen aan het ontbijt. Hermelien was alweer niet thuis gekomen, het leek wel alsof ze hem meed. En die blik van haar, vol medelijden. Het was bijna alsof ze het wist, bijna. Alleen zou ze dan boos, vol ongeloof moeten kijken. Hij kon het ook moeilijk geloven, hij had iemand gedood, en wie. Hij kon het Hermelien niet eens kwalijk nemen dat ze niet thuis kwam. Wie wilde nu samen zijn met een moordenaar.

Hermelien verschijnselde en onderbrak Rons overpeinzingen. "We moeten praten."

"Wat is er, waarom was je niet thuis vannacht."

"Praat er nou niet doorheen Ron." Hermelien zuchtte, wat was dit toch moeilijk. "Ik, … Ik wil het uitmaken."

Ron keek haar verbaasd aan, het uitmaken. Wist ze het, maar hoe. Hij had het niemand verteld en de andere betrokkenen kon het niet navertellen.

"Het ligt niet aan jou, maar aan mij."

"Oh, dus nu ga je de clichés gebruiken. Waarom dump je me. Ben je soms verliefd op een ander." Hermelien keek hem geschrokken aan. Ron keek haar stom verbaasd aan. "Dus er is iemand anders."

"Oh Ron, je moet niet boos worden, maar er is iemand anders. Het was nooit onze bedoeling jou te kwetsen. Het gebeurde gewoon, je weet wel. Je bent gewoon vrienden en het wordt langzaam meer."

"Hoe moet het dan met Charlie en met mij." Ron stond op het punt om te gaan huilen.

"Ik neem Charlie nu mee, als je hem wil zien moet je een uit sturen. Dan komen we langs en ik kom elke zondag met hem langs. Waar is hij nu?" Hermelien keek rond in de kamer, waar was Charlie eigenlijk. "Waar is hij?"

"Charlie, Charlie is weg. En hij komt terug bij mij. Hij blijft bij mij, jij laat mij in de steek. Onze zoon blijft bij mij."

"Ronald Wemel, als jij me nu niet verteld waar mijn zoon is."

"Dan wat, maak je het uit. Dat heb je al gedaan." Voordat Hermelien hierop in kon gaan verschijnselde Ron weg.

"Ron, wat doe jij hier?" Harry keek verbaasd op toen Ron opeens voor zijn neus stond.

"Hermelien, ze," Ron moest even slikken, hij moest moeite doen niet in tranen uit te barsten, "ze heeft het uitgemaakt.

"Wat, waarom?" Harry kon zijn oren niet geloven. Hermelien die het had uitgemaakt, terwijl ze zo goed bij Ron pasten, en ze hadden een zoon Charlie. En Hermelien had hem in vertrouwen verteld dat er een tweede opkomst was. Hoewel hij twijfelde of Ron dat wist.

"Ze heeft een ander." Rons antwoord, stoorden Harrys gedachten. "Een ander, de meeste mensen maken het eerst uit voordat ze verder gaan. Nee, zij heeft eerst een ander en dan maakt ze het uit."

"Wat gebeurd er met Charlie?"

"Hermelien wou hem meenemen, maar ik dat wilde ik niet. Hij was toevallig bij mam en heb dat Hermelien niet verteld."

"Denk je niet, dat ze dat geraden heeft. En zorg dat hij niet midden in jullie ruzie beland."

"Je hebt gelijk, dat heeft ze vast geraden. Ik moet gaan, ik moet mijn zoon halen."

"Ron, maak hier geen race van." Harry zuchtte, hij vroeg zich af of Ron zijn laatste zin had gehoord. Misschien moest hij zelf even bij Hermelien langs.


	9. Hoofdstuk 8 Draco

_Woensdag 12 mei, 11.00  
_**Hoofdstuk 8**

Draco keek rond bij het ouderlijk huis van Voldemort. Harry was nu al een half uur te laat. Hoewel Harry niet wilde dat hij alleen naar binnen ging, kreeg hij daar wel steeds meer zin in. Plotseling voelde hij een zeker onraad. Snel verborg hij zich met een spreuk. Vlak daarna verscheen Peter Pippeling bij het huis, hij nam geen moeite de omgeving te checken, maar liep meteen door naar binnen. Draco volgde hem naar binnen, nadat hij buiten een boodschap voor Harry had achtergelaten.

Peter begon het huis systematisch af te zoeken, maar Draco had vooral aandacht voor het stof. Het stof had voetafdrukken, voetafdrukken die niet van Peter of hem waren. Er was hier iemand anders geweest niet al te lang geleden. Draco zocht naar sporen, waar was de stof het meest weg. Een groot vierkant op de grond viel op, de meeste stof was ervan af. Als Peter er niet was, had hij daar een kijkje genomen.

Peter pakte zijn toverstaf en zei; "Accio boek" hij zwaaide zijn staf rond en wachtte of er een boek aankwam vliegen.

BAM

Draco keek rond, waar was die knal vandaan gekomen. Ook Peter was verbaasd, hij had een boek verwacht, geen knal. "Accio boek"

BAM

Deze keer waren ze er beide op voorbereid. De knal kwam van onder de vloer, van onder de vloer zonder stof. De plek die Draco al op gevallen was. Peter liep erop af en Draco liep voorzichtig achter hem aan. Hij kon de magie rond het stuk vloer gewoon voelen, maar Peter kon dat kennelijk ook.

Draco zag te laat wat hij ging doen, Peter sprak een onthullende spreuk, achter hem werd Draco zichtbaar. Peter draaide zich snel om, zeer verbaasd, die had hij kennelijk niet aanzien komen. Draco maakte van die verrasing gebruik en sloeg hem buitenwesten. En dan zeiden ze dat dreuzelgeweld nergens goed voor was.

Draco keek naar de vloer, kennelijk had Peters spreuk ook het luik onthuld. Nu hij al binnen was, kon hij net zo goed even verder kijken. Moest Harry maar op tijd komen, wat voor belangrijks had die nu weer te doen. Voorzichtig daalde Draco de trap af, beneden nam hij de ruimte goed in zich op. Ook hier was er gelopen, het stof liet duidelijke voetafdrukken na, maar de persoon was hier een vaste richting opgelopen. Draco volgde het spoor nauwkeurig en kwam bij een kast uit. Al snel zag hij wat hij zocht. Zijn 50 à 60 boeken, die duidelijk kort geleden waren gebruikt. In tegenstelling tot alle andere boeken, kon je hier wel de kaft kleur van zien.

Draco bereidde zich even voor. Hij had hier toch twee, drie dagen overna gedacht. "Accio codexadmodum." Hij zwaaide zijn staf net zoals Peter, maar hield vooral de kast voor hem in de gaten. Totaal verrast voelde Draco iets tegen zijn hoofd aan vliegen. Het was een boek, een klein boek, een klein wit boek, een klein wit dreuzel boek, een klein wit dreuzel sprookje boek.

"Sneeuwwitje." Draco keek er met grote verbazing na. Een sprookje, nou het was in ieder geval een ander boek dan de rest. Hij besloot het boek mee te nemen, zodat Peter hem niet zou vinden. Hij klimde langzaam de trap weer op, Peter was verdwenen. Draco liet een boodschap achter voor Harry en ging terug naar huis. Waar hij het boek veilig in de kluis legde. Hij moest Ginny wel vertellen dat het boek er was, anders zou ze het er misschien uit halen. Het zag er tenslotte niet echt belangrijk uit. Draco besloot nog even langs werk te gaan, misschien wisten ze daar waar Harry was. Het was tenslotte niets voor hem om niet op te komen dagen.


	10. Hoofdstuk 9 Hermelien

**Hey ik wil iedereen bedanken voor zijn review en vooral blijven doen!**

_

* * *

_

_Woensdag 12 mei, 11.00  
_**Hoofdstuk 9**

"Harry, wat doe jij hier." Hermelien keek verbaasd naar Harry. Hoe had hij haar gevonden, ze had het goed verborgen. Ron had haar tot dusver niet gevonden.

"Ik kom even met je praten, en hoe goed je huis ook beschermd, ja ik weet dat het is beschermd, je bent nogal voorspelbaar. Het is dat Ron niet goed nadenkt anders had hij je ook al lang gevonden."

"Jij, jij hebt hem gezegd dat ik Charlie zou halen bij Molly." Hermelien keek hem boos aan.

"Dus jullie zijn elkaar wel tegen gekomen. Ik heb Ron niet meer gesproken, dus ik dacht Charlie is bij Ron. Waar is hij nu eigenlijk."

"Op school. Wil je weten wat er gebeurde toen Ron kwam opdagen."

"Nou, graag. En daarna moeten we praten."

"Dat snap ik wel. Ik heb Molly eerlijk verteld dat het uit was en dat ik Charlie op kwam halen. Zij vond het goed, ze vind ook dat een kind bij de moeder moet blijven. Ik stond op het punt om te gaan, toen Ron binnen kwam vallen. Dan bedoel ik ook vallen, hij verschijnselde boven een stoel en ze vielen allebei om. Hij schreeuwde dat ik zijn zoon los moest laten, dat Charlie bij hem zou blijven.

Ik zei dat hij met mij mee ging, dat kinderen bij hun moeder horen. Ron vond dat belachelijk, het was net zo goed zijn zoon als de mijne, dus waarom zou ik er meer recht op hebben. Wat eigenlijk best een goed punt is, maar wat ik toen niet wou toegeven. Ron trok zijn toverstaf, ik vroeg hem of hij mij aan wou vallen. Dan zou ik hem nooit meer hoeven te zien en hem niet vertrouwen met Charlie. Ron leek door deze woorden te twijfelen, maar toen vuurde hij toch een spreuk op me af. Ik beschermde mij en Charlie natuurlijk, toen heb ik Charlie bij zijn hand gepakt en ben er vandoor gegaan.

Naar hier, ik liet Charlie bij mijn nieuwe vriend en beschermde het huis. Ik ben echt bang dat Ron hier een keer binnen komt vallen en het verwoest en Charlie meeneemt. Ik wil het niet, maar als hij niet bij zinnen komt, ga ik naar een dreuzelrechtbank en eis de volledige voogdij op."

"Wie is je nieuwe vriend."

"George."

"George Wemel, die George.

"Ja, die George. De broer van Ron, ik weet het allemaal wel. Waar wou jij over praten."

"Over dat je zwanger bent van Ron en hem dan in de steek laat en niet eens verteld dat je zwanger van hem bent."

"Harry," Hermelien had het er duidelijk moeilijk mee, "ik ben zwanger, maar niet van Ron."

Harry kon haar alleen maar verbaasd aankijken. Hermelien begreep hoe het moest overkomen, ze had hem een maand geleden al verteld dat ze zwanger was. Ze moest het aan iemand kwijt. Niet aan Ron, want het was niet van hem, niet aan George, die zou haar nog meer onder druk zetten. Aan een vriend, Harry dus.

"Ik heb al 5 maanden een relatie met George."

"5 maanden, 5 maanden lang bedrieg je Ron. Ik had dit niet van jou verwacht Hermelien, ik had wel gedacht dat je het eerst uit zou maken met Ron. Weet George eigenlijk wel dat je zwanger bent."

"Ben je zwanger?" Een stem kwam uit de slaapkamer, Harry en Hermelien keken verschrikt op. Ze hadden niemand binnen horen komen. Langzaam kwam een roodharig persoon de woonkamer in lopen. "Van wie?"

"Van jou."

George keek ontzettend blij toen ze dat zei. "Ik wordt vader. Ik wordt vader, Harry ik wordt vader!"

"Geweldig," zei Harry met een emotieloze stem. Hij richtte zijn blik op Hermelien, "Als ik jouw was, zou ik het Ron vertellen. Hij komt er toch wel achter, het is beter als hij het van jou hoort." Harry verdwijnselde en liet Hermelien en George alleen.

"Hoe lang weet je het al, over hoeveel maanden wordt het geboren, is het een jongen of een meisje?"

"Rustig aan, George. Ik weet het al 6 weken. Ik ben al 2 ½ maand zwanger, en ik weet niet of het een jongen of een meisje is. Dat wou ik nog niet weten."

"Geweldig, geweldig gewoon."

"Vertel het nog niet verder, eerst moeten we het Ron vertellen."

"We, mag hij dan eindelijk weten dat ik je vriend ben."

"Ja, hij heeft er recht op het te weten. En Harry heeft gelijk, ik wil liever dat hij het van mij hoort, dan van een ander. Laten we het hem vanavond vertellen. Ik nodig hem hier uit." Hermelien schreef een brief en liet haar uil deze bezorgen, terwijl ze ondertussen nadacht over de puinhoop, die haar leven was.


	11. Hoofdstuk 10 Ginny

_Woensdag 12 mei, 11.00  
_**Hoofdstuk 10**

Ginny bekeek het boek in haar handen, het boek naar waar ze gezocht had. Het heette Sneeuwwitje, het kwam haar vaag voor als een dreuzelsprookje. Ze besloot het verhaal te lezen. Al op de 2e pagina kwam ze twee lege plekken tegen, ze vond het vreemd, maar besloot door te lezen. Er waren vaker zulke lege plekken, net veel, maar net te veel om het toevallig te laten zijn. Toen ze 5 was, had ze dit boek ook gezien, ze kon zich er amper iets van herinneren, maar er waren geen lege plekken in. Dat was zeker. Zuchtend besloot ze dat ze dat andere boek ging halen, misschien zou ze er iets aan hebben.

Ze verschijnselde in de schuur, die vol stond met dreuzelspullen. Wat was haar vader toch een chaoot, de schuur lag vol met spullen. Niet eens netjes geordend, zoals de boeken bij elkaar. Ze besloot dit maar magisch op te lossen "accio sneeuwwitje," van achter een grote doos kwam het boek op haar af vliegen. Ze greep het goed vast, toen ze voetstappen hoorden. Haar vader had vast een beveiliging geplaatst, ze ging er snel weer vandoor.

Thuis ging ze aan tafel zitten en legde de boeken naast elkaar. Ze had gelijk in het ene boek stonden lege plekken en bij de ander niet. Ze besloot de worden over te schrijven die ontbraken. Uiteindelijk had ze het volgende lijstje:

_Kasteel  
Magische spiegel  
Toverdrank  
Kerker  
Slapende dood_

Het was duidelijk dat deze woorden een aanwijzingen waren. Kasteel leek haar nogal duidelijk, dat moest Zweinstein zijn. Kerker sloeg misschien op het toverdranken lokaal, waarmee ze ook het woord toverdrank gebruikte. De Slapende dood was een toverdrank, alleen de magische spiegel kon ze niet plaatsen.

Ze besloot maar een kijkje te gaan nemen bij Zweinstein, maar wel voorzichtig. Er hingen daar waarschijnljk nog wel wat dooddoeners rond. Ze had geen zin om nu iemand tegen te komen, dat zou weer zo'n gedoe worden. Iemand doden, het lijk verbergen en dan nog zorgen dat alle bewijzen zouden verdwijnen. Nee, ze kon maar beter niemand tegen komen, misschien had ze wat geluk nodig. Ze kon de tijd nog niet stil zetten, als ze het te vaak deed, zou de wereld uiteindelijk helemaal stoppen met draaien. Eén keer per week, daar hield ze zich maar aan. Dan werd het dus geluk, nou gelukkig genoeg had ze net weer een hele ketel gemaakt. Ze pakte een flesje felix fortunatis uit haar geheime kluis en dronk de helft ervan op en ging toen naar Zweinstein.

Ginny's geluk begon al goed, ze kon zo het toverdranken lokaal in verschijnselen en luisterde naar haar gevoel toen ze een vreemde drank begon te brouwen. De slapende dood, begreep ze al snel. Na een half uur was de drank klaar, ze liet hem staan en begon door het kasteel te lopen. Ze hoorde wel dooddoeners maar zag ze niet, felix leidde haar door de goede gangen naar de rechtergang op de 3e verdieping. Ze opende de deur en zag Pluisje, ze had zich altijd al afgevraagd waar die was gebleven. Gelukkig lag er een mondharmonica in de buurt, ze speelde een kort deuntje en Pluisje viel in slaap. Ze sprong door het luik, maar gebruikte een spreuk om haar vaart te minderen. Gelukkig groeide hier die plant niet meer, die Ron bijna had vermoord.

Door naar de volgende kamer, nog voor ze de deur open deed hoorde ze het geluid van vleugels. Geweldig, dit was er nog steeds, maar ze ging echt niet net als Harry een uur achter de goede sleutel aan vliegen. Ze riep een beschermend schild om zich heen en liep de kamer binnen, maar de sleutels deden niet eens een aanval. Ze liep door naar de andere deur en bekeek de spreuken die de deur beschermde. "alohomora", misschien dat dit Hermelien niet in de eerste lukte, maar zij was nu een heel stuk sterker. Ze hoorden het slot klikken, maar de deur zelf ging niet open. Maar een trap zou nu wel genoeg zijn, Ginny nam een aanloop en met een karatetrap schopte ze de deur openen.

Nou ja open, dat ding vloog de kamer door, en stootte zo de zwarte koning van het schaakspel om. De volgende deur vloog open, felix vertelde haar dat als de koning omgaat dat als overgave wordt beschouwd, dus dat ze eigenlijk al gewonnen had. Was dat eens geluk hadden dacht Ginny bij zichzelf. In de volgende kamer lag een trol, Ginny keek hem voorzichtig aan, maar het was al snel duidelijk dat hij niet meer leefde. Gestorven aan ouderdom, dat was wel duidelijk.

Snel liep ze door naar de volgende kamer, daar stonden de flessen. Ze pakte meteen de lege fles, Hermelien was echt niet zo slim dacht ze bij zichzelf. In plaats van het op te drinken, hadden ze maar een druppeltje op het vuur hoeven te gooien. Het was maar te hopen dat Harry niet alles tot de laatste druppel had opgedronken. Gelukkig zat er nog wat onderin, Ginny gooide het op het vuur en het vuur verdweeen. Ze moest Felix vaker gebruiken, maakt het leven een stuk makkelijker.

Daar stond ze dan in de laatste kamer, in het midden stond de spiegel van Neregeb. Natuurlijk de magische spiegel, maar wat moest ze ermee doen. Ze voelde het Felix gevoel weg glijden, natuurlijk was dat ook nog eens uitgewerkt. Dan maar weer het Orakel oproepen. "Orakel ik roep u aan," riep Ginny terwijl ze met haar staf tekens in de lucht schreef. "Ik, Ginny Malfidus roep u aan, kom tot mij."

"U had mij geroepen,"

"Ja, inderdaad. Wat moet ik met deze spiegel doen."

"Erin kijken lijkt mij, hij laat geweldige dingen zien. Een wereld waarin ik vrij ben."

"maar die wereld gaat er nooit van komen, wen daar maar aan." Ginny besloot toch maar een blik in de spiegel te werpen. Maar het was een mistig geheel. "Ik zie alleen mist, wat betekend dat."

"Dat betekend dat u nog niet weet wat u het meeste wil. Maar als een antwoord op u vraag, ik weet niet wat u met deze spiegel moet doen, maar bij al die boeken die u laatst vond, staat een boek dat het wel weet. Het is getiteld de slapende dood."

"Oke, ga nu maar weer." Door de opmerking van de slapende dood, werd ze herrinerd aan haar toverdrank. Deze had nu wel lang genoeg gestaan, ze moest hem maar in een fles doen. Aangezien Felix haar deze drank had laten brouwen, was het vast wel belangrijk. Ze probeerden weer naar het toverdrankenlokaal te verschijnselen, maar natuurlijk was de hele school nu weer beschermt. Ze liep maar terug, hoe was Harry hier eigenlijk uitgekomen. Hij had het haar wel verteld.

Vliegend, hij was er vliegend uitgekomen. Dat moest zij dan ook maar gaan doen, anders kwam ze hier nooit uit. Ze rende terug naar de bezem, ze moest opschieten, als Draco thuis was, voor haar moest ze maar een goed excuus gaan bedenken. Op weer een herinneringsslot aanbrengen, maar ze was toch bang dat hij dat niet zou overleven. Hoeveel herinneringssloten kan een mens overleven? Ze stormde langs de trol, het schaakspel, door de deuropening en pakte een bezem. Met een kleine spreuk paste ze het vermogen aan, met 200 km/u vloog ze door de gangen. En natuurlijk pardoes tegen een dooddoener aan, en ze wou vandaag geen lijken. Door de botsing was ze gevallen ze stond en pakte haar toverstok. Ze keek de dooddoener eens goed aan, ze dacht hem te herkennen, ze deed een paar stappen naar voren en trok het masker af.

"Lucius, wat doe jij hier."

"Ik kan jou het zelfde vragen."

"U, u hetzelfde vragen. Ik ben nog altijd je meerdere."

"Natuurlijk, u heeft gelijk, ik bewaak deze school en voelde een aanwezigheid in de school. Ik wilde op onderzoek uitgaan, toen ik voelde dat de persoon deze kant op kwam. Ik wilde een valsstrik maken, maar u kwam nogal snel."

"Wat is dat voor excuus. Je mag blij zijn dat ik het ben, je moet op alles voorbereid zijn. Had ik je dat niet verteld nadat we Zweinstein hadden ingenomen. Je mag niemand vertellen dat je me hier hebt gezien niemand. En je wil toch niet dat ik mijn woede op je loslaat."

"Nee, ik zal niks vertellen. Niemand komt dit ooit te weten. Als u mij wilt excuseren."

Lucius liep snel weg, waarbij hij oplette Ginny niet zijn rug toe te keren. Ginny pakte haar bezem weer op. Deze ontmoeting had te lang geduurd. Ze pakte haar bezem op en vloog weer op supersnelheid weg. In het toverdranken lokaal kwam ze erachter dat ze te laat was, de drank was gaan stollen en was nu een vaste massa. "Lucius," riep Ginny boos. Lucius kwam aangestormd door de gangen. "U, u had mij geroepen."

"Door jouw onhandige geklungel ben ik nu te laat. Ik wil dat jij onmiddellijk een nieuwe slapende dood voor me brouwt. In een fles stopt en in deze kast neer zet." Ginny sloeg hard op een kast. "Ben ik duidelijk."

"Glashelder."

"Wat sta je daar dan nu nog. Begin eraan." Ginny draaide zich om en pakte de bezem, hopelijk was ze niet te laat. Bij de ingang van de school liet ze een beveiligd scherm achter. Dat zou de orde wel tegenhouden, maar hoe moest ze Draco stoppen. Nou ja, meer kon ze op dit moment niet doen. Ze vloog er vandoor en verdwijnselde zodra dat kon.


	12. Hoofdstuk 11 Draco

_Donderdag 13 mei 08:00_  
**Hoofdstuk 11**

"Ga je al weg," Draco keek om. Ginny lag nog lekker in bed, dat zou hij ook wel willen, maar hij had een afspraak.

"Ik heb een afspraak met Harry, hij kan maar beter een goede reden hebben gehad om me te laten zitten." Draco was nog steeds boos op Harry, als hij was gekomen hadden ze gister al door kunnen zoeken. Maar Harry was er niet, en met zoiets belangrijks moest je heel voorzichtig zijn. Hij had het boek nog niet open gedaan, voorzichtig haalde hij het uit de kluis.

"Heb je dat gevonden. Dat had je nog niet verteld, alleen over Peter en Harry." Ginny was achter hem aangelopen, en keek naar het boek in zijn handen.

"Ja, maar wat ik er mee zou moeten doen, ik weet het niet. Misschien is het alleen de kaft van Sneeuwwitje, ik heb er nog niet ingekeken, dat ga ik zo doen met Harry. Ik had het je willen vertellen en laten zien, maar door al het werk ben ik het gewoon vergeten. Ik moet nu trouwens echt gaan."

Draco verschijnselde naar Harry's kantoor. Harry was er nog niet, dus Draco begon eens goed om zich heen te kijken. Er lagen meerdere dossiers, foto's van gezochte dooddoeners hingen aan de muur. Op een plek hing geen foto maar een grote X. Snel doorzocht Draco de dossiers, op het dossier stond ook al een grote X. Het was een stuk over een vrouwelijke dooddoener, volgens het dossier verantwoordelijk voor een paar grote moorden zoals op Droebel, Anderling en Charlie Wemel. Door verschillende ooggetuigen verklaringen was het duidelijk dat het om een vrouw ging, met middellang haar, de haarkleur was onbekend. Het liep uiteen van rood tot blond, de vrouw was van gemiddelde lengte, maar had kleine voeten. Kleine voeten, Draco moest weer denken aan de voet afdrukken op de grond, zouden die van deze vrouw zijn geweest.

"Interessant," vroeg Harry.

Draco legde het dossier weer neer. "Ik had je niet binnen horen komen. Maar waar was jij gisteren. Ik heb een half uur op je gewacht."

"Ja, sorry, wat problemen met Ron en Hermelien. Hermelien heeft het uitgemaakt en ik wist wat dingen over haar. Ik vond dat ik even met haar moest gaan praten en ben onze afspraak gewoon vergeten. Heb je iets gevonden?"

"Ja, dit boek. Maar we zijn niet de enige die op zoek zijn. Ik zag Peter Pippeling, ik heb hem bewusteloos geslagen. Toen ik weer terug uit de kelder kwam was hij weg. Maar goed ik ging dus naar de kelder en ik zag voetafdrukken is het stof. En er waren een paar boeken gebruikt, allemaal zeer recent, misschien 1 of 2 dagen voordat ik daar was. Ik sprak een spreuk uit, een goede al zeg ik het zelf en toen kwam dit boekje aanvliegen. Niet bij de gebruikte boeken vandaan, maar van achter me. Ik heb het maar meegenomen."

"Weet je nog hoe die voetafdrukken er uit zagen." Draco haalde een tekening uit zijn broekzak en gaf deze aan Harry.

"De afmeting kloppen misschien niet helemaal, maar ongeveer zo zag de voetafdruk eruit. En dit is het boek." Draco gaf het boek aan Harry.

"Sneeuwwitje, dat heb ik wel eens gelezen heel lang geleden. Heb je het al open gedaan."

"Nee, ik dacht dat er misschien een spreuk over heen lag, misschien kunnen we het eerst laten testen."

"Lijkt me een goed idee, wacht even." Harry liep weg met het boek en Draco keek weer in het dossier. Het was hoogstwaarschijnlijk een belangrijk persoon, misschien wel de rechterhand van Voldemort. Er moest rekening mee gehouden wordendat deze persoon na een eventuele uitschakeling van Voldemort de macht over zou nemen.

Draco liet het rapport weer op het bureau vallen. Hij was ervan overtuigd dat de persoon beschreven in dit rapport degene was die in de kelder was geweest. Zij zou waarschijnlijk wel de macht van Voldemort overnemen, maar Voldemort was naar hem toegekomen. Dit zou zij wel hebben onderschept, daar had Voldemort hem nog voor gewaarschuwd. Hij moest die macht eerder vinden, als zij de macht zou vinden zou de wereld weer net zo zijn als toen Voldemort nog leefde, anderhalve week geleden.

"Ze gaan het helemaal controleren. We krijgen het morgen terug. Heb je het dossier gelezen."

"Ja, en ik weet het zeker, die persoon is voor mij in die kelder geweest. Het waren niet al te grote voetstappen en wat zegt het dossier, deze vrouw heeft kleine voeten. En het lijkt mij dat zo'n persoon achter de macht aan zit om Voldemorts levensdoel af te maken."

"Daar zit wel wat in. Ik wou dat ik wist wie het was, ik zoek haar al 2 jaar en nog steeds weet ik niet wie het is. Ze blijft haar uiterlijk veranderen, een moment lang verdacht ik zelfs Ginny. Die heeft kleine voeten en rood haar. Ik dacht dat ik haar bij dooddoeners zag rondhangen. Maar toen dacht ik bij mezelf, Harry je begint je dingen in je hoofd te halen die er niet zijn."

"Over iets anders," Draco hoopte maar dat hij het onderwerp handig ontweek. Ginny zou het hem nooit vergeven als hij zei dat ze zich bij de dooddoeners had aangesloten. Ze was er met hem uitgestapt, maar ze had er toch een tijdje ingezeten. "Wat was er met Ron en Hermelien en wat weet jij voor geheimen."

"Nou, je mag het tegen niemand zeggen. Het lijkt me iets tussen Ron en Hermelien, maar aangezien ik jou heb laten zitten zal ik het je zeggen. Hermelien heeft een ander, al 5 maanden, maar ze heeft het een paar dagen geleden pas uitgemaakt. Maar ze is zwanger."

"Van Ron of van die ander?"

"Van de ander, maar ik vertel je niet wie dat is. Als ik je dat vertel, vermoord Hermelien me. Maar je kent hem wel."

"Dat is goed, maar ik snap dat je met Hermelien moest gaan praten. Heeft ze het Ron al verteld?

"Nee, daarom mag je het ook niet doorvertellen, zoiets moet hij van Hermelien horen. Maar terug naar het boek, het lijkt me dat jij belangrijke zaken aan je hoofd hebt. Toekomstige minister van toverkunst, ik ga een versie in een dreuzelwinkel kopen en lezen."

"Dat is goed, dan ga ik weer aan het werk." Draco liep de kamer uit, op naar zijn eigen kantoor.


	13. Hoofdstuk 12 Ginny

_Donderdag 13 mei 11.00_  
**Hoofdstuk 12**

Ginny was vlak nadat Draco was weggegaan opgestaan en gekeken wat hij nog meer in die kluis had liggen. Alleen wat papieren van het ministerie, aantekeningen over wat Voldemort had gezegd en wat andere nutteloze zaken. Hij was nog niet verder dan haar, maar ze vond het toch vreemd dat hij ook een boek had gevonden. Hoeveel boeken zouden daar wel niet liggen, straks had Peter er ook een. En wie weet hoeveel mensen ernaar opzoek waren, ze moest echt opschieten.

Ze verdwijnselde weer naar het oudelijk huis, het werd bijna een gewoonte. Ze nam de tijd om te controleren dat er niemand was en liep toen het huis binnen. Het luik lag wagenwijd open, er was hier iemand geweest naar Draco. Die zou dit niet zo open laten liggen. Het moest Peter zijn geweest, hij moest haar niet voor de voeten gaan lopen. Hij zou alles in de war kunnen schoppen, alles waar ze zolang voor gewerkt had.

Voorzichtig ging ze de trap af, ondanks dat ze alles gecontroleerd had, zou hij hier kunnen zijn. Maar dat bleek niet het geval. Ze besloot het maar eens op de makkelijkste manier te proberen. "Accio de slapende dood" jammer, maar zoals verwacht werkte dat niet. Het was hier goed beschermd. Ze begon de boeken langs te kijken, maar er was geen systeem in te ontdekken. Dit zou dagen kosten, tenzij

Tenzij ze hulp zou vragen, nou ja meer eisen.

Ze verschijnselde terug naar Zweinstein, de bezem lag nog precies waar ze hem neer had gesmeten. Hetwas wel te hopen dat Lucius er nog was. Bij het kasteel aangekomen vloog ze direct terug naar de kerker, terwijl ze erover nadacht hoe leuk het was om zo snel door een lege, verlaten school heen te vliegen. Had ze eerder moeten bedenken.

Lucius was nog steeds in de kerker, hij roerde net in de ketel. "Ginny, ben je al terug."

"Lucius, hoe vaak moet ik het nog zeggen, niet mijn naam hardop uitspreken en het is U."

"Sorry, mevrouw. Ik zal het niet meer doen. Uw drank is klaar, ik moet hem alleen nog in een fles doen."

"Ja, doe dat zometeen maar. Daarna moet je iets anders voor me doen, weet je het huis van de voorouders van de Heer der Duisternis."

"Nee, dat weet ik niet."

"Kom dan met mij mee, dan zal ik het je laten zien." Ze pakte haar bezem en vloog weg, terwijl ze hem na riep: "Ik ga nog even wat opzoeken, stop jij die drank in een fles en ga dan alvast naar buiten voorbij het veiligheidsschild."

Met haar bezem vloog Ginny verder door het kasteel, het was fijn niet op te hoeven letten of de trappen nog wel goed stonden, niet oppassen voor verdwijnende treden. Ze vloog door naar het kantoor van het schoolhoofd, ze wist niet wat het wachtwoord was, dus schoot ze het met een spreuk kapot. Ze verhulde zich in identiteitsverhullende spreuken. Het was niet de bedoeling dat de schilderijen haar zouden herkennen. Het scheen te werken, de schilderijen merkten haar wel op, maar zeiden niets. Ze doorzocht het kantoor totdat ze de hersenpan had gevonden. En de kast vol met herringeringen, Harry had gezegd dat Perkamentus die in flesjes had. Het waren er alleen wat meer dan gedacht. Die kon ze niet meenemen, dan moest ze deze hier maar een keer bekijken, maar eerst naar Lucius.

Ze vloog weer met de 200km/u door de gangen en over het terrein en kwam al snel buiten het veiligheidsschild. Lucius was er nog niet, dus dacht Ginnny na over haar volgende zet. Ze wist dat Draco haar voetafdrukken had gevonden, daarom had ze ook haar voetafdrukken in het kasteel achter gelaten. Alleen de andere voetafdrukken van Lucius had ze verborgen, zolang Draco dacht dat ze met een potentiele tegenstander te maken hadden, was er geen probleem. Als hij zag dat ze hulp had, zou het wel een probleem worden. Na twee minuten wachten kwam er een uil, hij liet een brief voor Ginny's voeten vallen en ging er vandoor.

_Mevrouw,_

_Er is enigzins iets misgegaan,_

_toen ik u drank in een fles wilde stoppen._

_Ik liet wat op de vloer vallen, wat niet echt_

_de moeite van het vertellen waard is, was het niet dat_

_er een afbeeldig op de grond ontstond. Ik heb nog meer op_

_de grond gegooit, waardoor er een afbeelding ontstaat._

_Het lijkt mij het beste als u hier zelf even naar komt kijken._

_Uw trouwe dienaar._

Ginny las verbaasd de brief. Niet alleen was het hele afbeelding op de vloer raar, ook dat Lucius haar mevrouw en u, uit zichzelf noemde. Ze pakte haar bezem en vloog weer terug naar het kasteel. Ze vond het eerst geweldig, maar nu werd het constant heen en weer vliegen een beetje saai. Ze moest echt dat veiligheidsschild een keertje weghalen. Binnen een paar minuten was ze weer in de kerkers, om deze afbeelding zelf te zien. De afbeelding liep over de hele vloer.

"Mevrouw," Lucius stond naast de deur. "Wat denkt u dat het betekend mevrouw."

"Lucius, ga naar een dorp genaamd Havermouth. Zoek een oud verlaten huis, dat er uitziet als een krot. Het huis van de Vilijns. Zoek wat mensen om je te helpen, in de kelder staan boeken. Ik wil dat je het boek zoekt dat getiteld is: 'De slapende dood'. Zorg ervoor dat je geen spoor achterlaat, geen voetafdruk in het stof. Laat alles er net zo uit zien als toen je kwam. Ik ga dit bestuderen."

Lucius verdween buigend, terwijl hij haar een fles gaf. "Hierin zit nog wat toverdrank, de rest heb ik over de vloer gegooid, mevrouw."

Ginny pakte de fles aan en keek weer naar de vloer. Bovenin stond Koningin der Duisternis, waarna er een soort duister teken volgde alleen dan in het roze. De roze slang, was verstrengeld met de zwarte slang, van het zwarte, duistere teken, dat voor haar op de kop stond. Daarboven stond ook een tekst, nog steeds op de kop voor Ginny, Heer der Duisternis. Het was duidelijk dat dit symbolisch bedoeld was. Ze wou dat ze een camera bij zich had, maar dat had ze niet. Dus pakte ze wat papier en begon het teken na te tekenen. De heer der duisternis leek haar nogal duidelijk, dat was Voldemort en zijn tekenen was verbonden met een ander teken. Het teken van een vrouw, die bekend was onder de naam konining der duisternis. Ze wist niet wie dat was, maar het lot van Voldemort was verbonden met het lot van deze vrouw, net zoals hun tekens verbonden waren. Nadat Ginny het over had getekend, liep ze de kamer binnen. Ze zag dat de afbeelding onder haar bewoog. Ze ging precies in het midden staan en bekeek de afbeelding, terwijl er onder haar een tekst verscheen, potentaliusportio. Ginny zag het woord staan en schreef het over, ze verliet de kamer en wilde de afbeelding laten verdwijnen, maar niets werkte. Het was te hopen dat het straks weg zou zijn.

Ze bundelde al haar frustaties over het niet weg willen van de afbeelding, het niet vinden van het boek, de frustaties over Peter Pippeling en Draco die achter haar aanzat, die bundelde ze samen in een krachtige ontbindingsspreuk. Ze hoorde het geweldige geluid van een scheurend veiligheidsschild. Geen gevlieg meer voor haar, ze ging voortaan meteen door naar bestemming. Ze ging naar Lucius toe, om te kijken hoever hij was.

Ze besloot buiten te wachten en stuurde Lucius een boodschap. Ze wilde niet dat te veel mensen haar zouden zien. Er hoefde er maar eentje zijn mond voorbij te praten en dan was het voorbij. Lucius kwam naar buiten gelopen, hij had een boek in zijn hand.

"Ah, mevrouw daar bent u. Ik heb het boek waar u naar vroeg nog niet gevonden, maar wel dit boek." Hij overhandigde haar een boek, op de zijkant stond het roze, duistere teken. "Ik heb geprobeerd het te openen, maar dat kan niet. We denken dat er een speciaal mechanisme voor is. Ziet u deze lijn hierlopen, hier moet waarschijnlijk een toverstaf in geplaatst worden, maar de goede."

"Heel goed, dank je Lucius. Ik neem deze mee naar huis, blijf zoeken naar dat boek en als je dat gevonden hebt. Leg het dan in de kast in het kasteel. Mocht je een boek tegenkomen getiteld potentaliusportio, leg dat dan daar ook neer. Verder heb ik een boek gemarkeerd over Orakels. Leg die ook maar daar neer. En denk eraan laat geen sporen achter. Ik ga ervandoor, vertel niemand dat je me hebt gezien."

"Is goed mevrouw, ik zal de boeken daar neer leggen en niemand zeggen dat u hier was."

Ginny verdwijnselde naar haar eigen huis. Ze legde het boek in haar speciale kluis, net zoals de tekenening van de afbeelding. Ze keek op de klok, Draco zou wel bijna thuis komen. Ze keek hoe ze eruit zag. Onder het stof, ze had toverdrank aan haar schoenen en haar haar zat in de war. Ze besloot snel een douche te nemen voor Draco terug was, maar toen ze klaar was met douchen was hij er nog niet. Dus besloot ze maar een mooie, vrouwelijk mantelpakje aan te trekken. Een roze mantelpakje, met zo'n roze hoedje. Ze wilde eruit zien als een huisvrouw en toekomstige minister. Niet als iemand die duistere plannen beraamt. Toen ze zich had omgekleed was hij er nog niet. Dus begon ze maar alvast met eten koken, als ze alweer afhaaleten zou halen deze week zou het een beetje gaan opvallen. Maar toen het eten klaar was, was hij er nog niet. Ze wilde bijna naar zijn kantoor verschijnselen toen hij eindelijk thuis kwam.

"Waarom duurde het zolang." Ginny kwam uit de keuken. Naast Draco stond Harry, ze waren druk aan het discussieren. Toen draaide Draco zich naar hem om, en zijn mond viel open. Wie droeg er nou een roze mantelpakje wanneer je rood haar had. Het zag er belachelijk uit en zo niet Ginny. Hij barste in lachen uit, Harry die naast hem stond hield het ook niet meer. Met zijn tweeen barsten ze in lachen uit, ze hingen over de bank heen en konden niet meer stoppen met lachen.

Ginny keek ze nogal boos aan, "mag ik vragen wat er hier zo grappig is?" Maar ze kreeg geen antwoord. De twee mannen konden gewoon niet stoppen met lachen. Woedend trok Ginny haar roze vest uit, en nam haar roze hoed af. Speciaal voor hem had ze zich zo aangekleed en wat deed hij dan, lachen. Boos liep ze op Draco af en tikte hem op zijn schouder, eindelijk stopte hij met lachen en keek haar aan. Net zoals Harry, zijn gezicht veranderde van lachend naar verbaasd naar zeer geschokt. Ginny bedacht te laat dat ze haar vest had uit getrokken. Ze probeerde haar arm te verbergen, maar Harry had het al gezien.

"Ginny," begon hij, "heb jij … ben jij … hoe kom je aan dat teken op je arm."

"Misschien moet je even gaan zitten Harry," zei Ginny en ze loosde hem naast de bank. Ze ging naast hem zitten. "Ik ben geen dooddoener, of in ieder geval niet meer. Ik was verliefd op Draco dat wist je, maar hij zag mij niet. Of dat dacht ik, maar kennenlijk voelde hij wel al wat voor mij. Maar goed, Draco dooddoener, dat wisten we allemaal. Dus om indruk op hem te maken, ging ik ook bij de dooddoeners. Ik weet het was dom," zei Ginny, toen Harry zijn mond open trok om commentaar te leveren. "Ik kreeg wat met Draco en hij vertelde dat hij eruit wilde, maar niet wist hoe. Ik wilde er natuurlijk ook uit, ik bedoel de duistere kant is toch niet echt mijn ding. We zijn er samen uitgestapt en zijn jaren op de vlucht geweest. Op de vlucht voor de wraak van Voldemort. Jullie dachten altijd dat hij achter Draco aanzat, maar hij zat achter ons beide aan."

Harry zat verbaasd naar dit verhaal te luisteren. Ginny een dooddoener, Ginny dooddoener, het bleef door zijn hoofd malen. Hij moest hier weg, hier over nadenken. Hij verdwijnselde weg, terwijl hij Ginny aankeek met een gevoel van ongeloof.

"Nou, hij heeft het goed opgenomen," zei Draco. "Ik bedoel hij ging niet eens schreeuwen, werd niet boos. Natuurlijk wel verbaasd, maar dat kon niet anders. En sorry dat we je uitlachten. Dat was niet de bedoeling, je zag er gewoon zo niet jou uit."

"Dat geeft niet, het zal er vast belachelijk uit hebben gezien. Ik hoop alleen maar dat Harry het niet verder verteld. Anders staan ze hier vanavond nog op de stoep. Niemand zal me ooit meer vertrouwen."

"Ze zullen je wel vertrouwen, het ligt achter je. Jij bent nog steeds dezelfde Ginny, je hebt een fout gemaakt. Nou en, als Harry zelfs mij kan vertrouwen, dan kan hij jou zeker vertrouwen. Zullen we maar gaan eten?"

In stilte aten ze hun eten op. Na de afwas gingen ze samen op de bank zitten. "Als alles goed gaat, kunnen Harry en ik morgen beginnen met het oplossen van Sneeuwwitje. Dus ik weet niet wanneer ik morgen thuis ben, misschien kom ik wel niet thuis. Als we kunnen vinden wat Voldemort bedoeld, moeten we dat zo snel mogelijk vernietigen. Zodat we zeker kunnen weten dat hij weg is."

"Oke, ik ga naar bed." Ginny moest nadenken over haar volgende zet. Wat moest ze doen en wat als Harry het verder zou vertellen. Vandaar daar dat Ginny al vroeg in haar bed lag.


	14. Hoofdstuk 13 Draco & Harry

_Vrijdag 14 mei, 11.00_  
**Hoofdstuk 13**

Draco verschijnselde verbaasd in Zweinstein, verbaasd over het feit dat hij verschijnselde in Zweinstein. Hij wist zeker dat het schild het een paar dagen geleden nog had gewerkt. Dinsdag om precies te zijn, toen had het nog wel gewerkt. En ook het feit dat Voldemort hier zijn macht had opgeborgen, in Zweinstein, Zweinstein dat niet echt van iemand was. Soms was de orde hier, soms de dooddoeners, maar het was voor beide een gevaarlijke plek. Hij besloot zijn twijfels maar te uiten. "Weet je zeker dat we hier goed zitten."

"Ja, ik weet het zeker. Alle aanwijzingen verwezen hierheen, en vooral de aanwijzing magische spiegel was zeer duidelijk. Dat moet de spiegel van Neregeb zijn, en die is zover ik weet, nog steeds door het luik, hierachter." Harry moest weer denken aan toen hij hier voor de eerste keer was, zijn eerste confrontatie met Voldemort die hij zich kon herinneren. Hij wist niet eens wat er met alles was gebeurd hier beneden, maar waarschijnlijk wat het nog steeds even goed beschermd. Hij pakte zijn fluit uit zijn zak

Voorzichtig opende Harry de deur, daar stond Pluisje. Wakker, blaffend met zijn drie koppen. Harry moest meteen weer aan Hagrid denken zou hij Hagrid ooit nog terug zien. Hij wist niet eens of hij op dit moment nog in leven was. Hij werd bijna door verdriet overmand, maar Draco onderbrak zijn gedachten. "Alles goed Harry?"

"Ja, het zijn gewoon oude herinneringen."

"Hagrid." Draco keek naar Harry, "hij leeft nog weet je."

"Hoe weet je dat zeker, heb je ooit nog wat van hem gehoord."

"Nee, maar ik veel gehoord over de nacht. De spreuken kaatsten op Hagrid af, hij is weggerend met muil. En later was er een bericht dat hij in Frankrijk was gezien. Hij is of was bij madame Mallemour. Ik heb de laatste 3 jaar niet veel meer gehoord. Maar ik weet gewoon dat hij in leven is. Het was nooit de bedoeling hem te doden, alleen weg te jagen. Zodat hij jou en andere in de orde niet meer kon beschermen."

"Nou ja, laten we nu maar verder gaan. Harry zetten de fluit aan zijn lippen en begon een deuntje te spelen. Na een paar minuten viel Pluisje in slaap, Draco sprong het eerst door het gat, gevolgd door Harry. Voorbereid op wat er kwam remde ze hun vaart af en kwamen op hun benen terecht.

Ze liepen door naar de volgende kamer, het eerste wat Draco opviel was dat de deur aan de andere kant van de kamer was opengetrapt. Draco hief zijn arm op toen Harry door wou lopen. "Kijk, de voetstappen. Het zijn dezelfde als in de kelder, en kijk die deur. Het is duidelijk een krachtig persoon, van postuur of van magie."

"Of niet, wie weet hoe sterk de betovering of de deur zelf nog was na zoveel jaren. Wij kregen hem niet open in ons eerste jaar. Maar toen hadden we ook amper krachten. Laten we geen voorbarige conclusies trekken. Maar als deze persoon hier ook is geweest, kennenlijk niet al te lang geleden, er ligt amper stof op de voetafdrukken betekend dat iemand ons nog steeds voorblijft, maar ook dat we niet ver achter lopen. Misschien halen we de persoon nog in. Er zijn geen voetstappen terug hier, misschien is deze persoon nog wel hier."

"Wie trekt er nu voorbarige conclusies. Kijk hier bij de bezems, iemand heeft zich hier met kracht afgezet, hoogstwaarschijnlijk op de terugweg, voetstappen heen, maar geen voetstappen terug. Ik denk niet dat deze persoon hier nog is."

"Laten we maar doorgaan, maar voorzichtig." Dat waren Harry's laatste woorden voordat hij de kamer overstak naar de deur aan de overkant. Op hun James Bond-style liepen ze de volgende kamer in. Draco eerst met opgeheven toverstok, gevolgd door Harry ook met opgeheven toverstok. Maar het was al snel dat er niemand in de andere kamer was. Daarstond Harry weer in ogen met dat gigantische schaakbord, alle stukken waren weer heel. Alsof het zichzelf maakt. Hij hoopte maar dat Draco een beetje schaken kon, want anders zouden ze dit niet halen. Ron was een meesterschaker en kon niet voorkomen dat hij uiteindelijk geslagen werd. Het was dan zelfopoffering, maar Harry kon het beeld van een neergeslagen Ron niet uit zijn hoofd zetten. Toen Harry en Draco het schaakbord naderde verlieten een toren en een loper het spelbord.

"Wacht," riep Draco naar de schaakstukken. "Wat is de bedoeling."

De koningin draaiden zich om naar de mannen en sprak, met een best wel mooie stem voor een stenen schaakstuk. "Jullie moeten hun plaatsen in nemen en winnen om de overkant te bereiken."

"Maar, hoezo. Kunnen jullie ons niet gewoon doorlaten. Hij (wijzend op Harry) is hier al eerder geweest."

"Dat weten wij nog, maar voor elke doorgang is een overwinning gevraagd."

Harry kreeg opeens een goed idee. "Is hier laatst nog iemand anders geweest."

"Ja, er is iemand geweest. Niet zo lang geleden. Maar wij hebben geen besef van uren of minuten. Maar ik denk, om het voor jullie duidelijk te maken, dat er deze week nog iemand is geweest."

"Een man of een vrouw. En kon diegene een beetje schaken."

"Een man of een vrouw is niet te zeggen. Ze schopten met de deur de zwarte koning om, wat een teken van overgave is. Daardoor kon deze persoon in een keer doorlopen. Ik ga nu terug, wanneer jullie klaar zijn om te spelen, kom dan op het schaakbord staan."

Harry en Draco staken even de hoofden bij elkaar om deze nieuwe informatie te bespreken. En het feit dat ze beide geen goede schakers waren. Uiteindelijk hadden ze een plan bedacht. Ze renden over het schaakbord heen, door deze overtreding van de regels kwamen de zwarte stukken ook tot leven en probeerden ze neer te slaan. Ze ontweken en bestookte ze met spreuken. Uiteindelijk raakte Draco bij de zwarte koning en sloeg hem met een spreuk om. Meteen hielden alle stukken op met bewegen en zwaaide de volgende deur open.

Ze liepen naar de deuropening en de stank kwam hun al tegemoet. De trol bewoog niet en zij besloten maar niets uit te lokken, ze slopen voorbij en gingen naar de volgende deur.

"Verdommen," riep Harry opeens en schopte tegen een tafel.

"Wat is er," vroeg Draco verbaasd.

"We hebben deze toverdrank nodig om door de vlammen heen te gaan, en ik heb hem vorige keer opgedronken."

"Voor deze magische vlammen." Harry knikte, nog steeds met een boos gezicht, alsof hij de tafel het liefst helemaal in elkaar wilde slaan. "Laat me even wat proberen. Zonder angst liep Draco zo op de vlammen af, en liep er zo doorheen.

"Hoe doe je dat."

"Het is het teken, met het teken kan je er doorheen. Dit soort schilden waren de meest gebruikte beschermschilden van dooddoeners, voor een paar jaar. Maar toen de orde leerde hoe er doorheen te komen, zijn we ermee gestopt. Ik heb er in 4 jaar geen meer gezien." Draco kwam terug door de vlammen. "Hou mij heel stevig vast en hou je linker hand op het teken." Harry deed wat hem gezegd werd en met zijn tweeën liepen ze door de vlammen.

En daar stond de spiegel, Harry liep erop af, verwachtend zijn familie weer te zien. Dat zag hij de eerste keer, en de steen der wijzen was nu weg. Maar wat hij in de spiegel zag, had hij nooit verwacht. Natuurlijk wilde hij dat, vroeger, maar hij dacht dat hij zich erbij neer gelegd had. Maar kennenlijk niet, hij was maar blij dat Draco dit niet kon zien.

Harry zag zichzelf in een net zwart pak, met zijn altijd in war zittende haar. Hij stond op het punt om te gaan trouwen met Ginny. Ze stond daar in haar prachtige witte jurk.

Draco keek ook in de spiegel, ook hij zag een mooie bruiloft. De zijne, hij in een zwart pak en Ginny in een prachtige witte jurk. Hij sloot zijn hand om het doosje in de zak van zijn mantel. Maar liet het toen weer los en keek weg van de spiegel en keek naar de grond. Meteen vielen de voetstappen op. Ze was hier geweest, die dooddoenster X, hij wou dat hij wist het was.

"Wat moeten we nu doen," vroeg Harry en Draco, toen ook hij zijn bruiloftbeeld met rust had gelaten.

"Ik weet het niet, misschien iets met de spiegel. Maar misschien moeten we naar de kerker, dat stond ook in de aanwijzingen net zoals de slapende dood. Laten we maar kijken wat we daarmee kunnen, hiervan worden we niks wijzer."

Samen liepen ze terug door de vlammen en de hele route terug. Ze vlogen er met de overgebleven twee bezems uit, wat Harry weer deed herinneren aan dooddoener X. "He Draco, hoe noem je een vrouwelijke dooddoener, gewoon dooddoener of dooddoenster."

"Wat is dat nou weer vraag?" Draco keek Harry verbaasd aan, die jongen kon echt de raarste vragen op de vreemdste momenten stellen.

"Nou, ik was aan het denken over dooddoener X, die hier hoogst waarschijnlijk ook heeft gevlogen. Toen dacht ik eraan dat het een vrouw is en dacht erover na wie het kon zijn. En toen vroeg ik me af of ik haar dooddoener of dooddoenster X moest noemen."

Draco keek nog steeds even verbaasd naar Harry, hij dacht wel veel zeg in een moment. "Vrouwelijke dooddoeners worden meestal gewoon dooddoener genoemd. Maar er zijn ook niet zo veel vrouwelijke dooddoeners. Je hebt Bellatrix van Detta natuurlijk en dan nog twee ofzo, maar meer ken ik er niet. Tenzij je Ginny mee wil tellen, maar die is allang geen dooddoener meer. Alleen is het teken niet weg te halen, anders hadden we dat al gedaan."

"Oke, ik vroeg het me alleen maar af. Zelf denk ik niet dat je haar kent, het lijkt me iemand die achter de schermen opereert. Misschien is ze niet eens een officiële dooddoener, maar iemand die op eigen houtje opereert." Ondertussen waren ze bij de rechtergang op de derde verdieping aangekomen. "Laten we hiervandaan maar naar de kerkers verschijnselen, dat scheelt een hele wandeling. Met een knal verdween Harry en Draco volgde hem.

"Wat is dat, wat betekend het?" Harry liep op en neer in de deuropening, de kerker lag er niet zo bij als verwacht. Een enorme afbeelding sierde de grond, met in het midden het woord potentaliusportio, hij had nog niemand verteld over de spreuk die Voldemort aan het eind deed.

"Ken jij dat woord?" Draco keek ook naar de afbeelding, dat roze duistere teken kwam hem ergens bekend voor, maar tegelijkertijd ook weer niet. Net zoals de tekst Koningin der duisternis, het kwam hem bekend voor, maar tegelijkertijd weer niet. Alleen het wordt potentialiusportio kwam hem niet bekend voor.

"Ja, eigenlijk wel. Ik heb niet het complete verhaal verteld op de avond dat Voldemort verdween." Harry vertelde Draco over wat Voldemort had gedaan en dat hij dacht hij daarom nog niet weg was.

"Maar waarom heb je dat niet meteen verteld?"

"Nou, je moet toegeven dat het nogal een belangrijk verhaal is. Ik wilde het woord niet noemen en kijken of iemand anders hem noemde. En het feit dat Voldemort bij jou kwam, toen dacht ik ook bij mezelf, laat ik het nog niet vertellen. Wie weet luisterde hij je af, of een dooddoener. En ik wilde dat niemand wist wat hij had gedaan."

"Oke, maar weet je al wat het betekend. Wat hij heeft gedaan?"

"Ik heb er geen bewijs voor, maar ik denk dat hij een deel van zijn macht heeft weggeborgen. Verborgen om door iemand, jou om precies te zijn, te worden opgehaald. Met zijn macht zou je sterk genoeg zijn om me te verslaan."

"Dan moest hij wel heel wanhopig zijn, als ik zijn hoop was." Draco liep de kamer in, en het teken begon te veranderen, er waren nog steeds twee met elkaar verbonden tekens, eentje was zwart en eentje was groen. Ook de tekst boven het roze teken veranderde, toen de kleur versprong, verscheen er Koning der Duisternis. Draco liep snel de kamer weer uit, maar het veranderde niet terug. Draco pakte een tekenblok uit zijn zak en begon het teken na te tekenen. Toen hij klaar was, keek hij naar Harry, die nog steeds de vloer bestudeerde. "Wat denk je dat het betekend?"

"Dat wie de macht ook vind zich koning of koningin der duisternis gaat noemen. En die titels komen me ergens bekend van voor. Ik moet hier echt over nadenken, laten we maar naar huis gaan. En vraag Ginny of zei iemand kent onder de naam, koning of koningin der duisternis."

"Oke," zei Draco. En de twee mannen verdwijnselde uit Zweinstein.


End file.
